The disclosures herein relate generally to use of virtual local area networks (“VLANs”) in a manufacturing environment and, more particularly, to a technique for dynamically connecting a system under test (“SUT”) to and disconnecting an SUT from a private VLAN in a computer manufacturing environment.
In a computer manufacturing environment, once a computer system is physically assembled, it is placed in a bay, or “cell,” in a burn rack for testing and software configuration. Each burn rack bay includes various connectors, including a network connection for connecting a computer system, or “system under test” (“SUT”), disposed in the bay to a main manufacturing network of the manufacturer. The network connection to the main manufacturing network enables software to be downloaded to and various diagnostics to be performed on the SUT while it is disposed within the burn rack.
In some cases, several SUTs being configured for the same customer require, in addition to conventional software installation and performance of diagnostics tests, some sort of custom configuration. For example, the customer may require that one or more of its systems be configured as Microsoft Outlook® clients or as dynamic host configuration protocol (“DHCP”) servers or that confidential security data be preloaded onto the system. Often, this sort of custom configuration would conflict with the main manufacturing network. For example, if an SUT is to be configured as a DHCP server, once the SUT is up and running on the network, it will begin advertising its presence and capturing and attempting to respond to requests from other SUTs on the main manufacturing network. Alternatively, it may require the transmission of data that is proprietary to the customer and hence, should not be made accessible to non-customer SUTs on the main manufacturing network. Accordingly, such custom configuration needs to be performed “off-line”; that is, off of the main manufacturing network.
In the past, this has been accomplished by physically disconnecting the SUT from the manufacturing network and performing the required custom configuration in a laboratory environment. More recently, virtual local area network (“VLAN”) technology has been used to logically separate physically proximate SUTs onto separate, private, networks, providing a way to isolate a DHCP server. Previously, this has been accomplished by providing within the burn rack bay(s) a second network connection to the private network and then disconnecting the SUT from the main manufacturing network and connecting it to the private network when custom configuration is to be performed, and then reconnecting the SUT to the main manufacturing network, if necessary, after custom configuration. Clearly, the problem with this solution is that the disconnection and reconnection must be performed manually, leaving room for operator error and making it more time-consuming and expensive, in terms of operator cost, than if the connection to and disconnection from the private network at the appropriate times could be performed automatically.
In addition, the foregoing solution requires that an additional connector to each of the private networks be included in each of the burn rack bays, such that it becomes increasingly expensive with each additional private network that is required. Alternatively, several bays could be associated with each of the private networks, such that each bay would only include one additional connector to network with which it is associated. This solution is also problematic in that it requires that each SUT be placed in a particular burn rack bay, rather than the first available or most convenient burn rack bay for the SUT. In addition, manual intervention would still be required to disconnect and reconnect the SUT to the appropriate network at the appropriate times. Moreover, in each of the above-described scenarios involving VLAN technology, the SUT is statically connected to a preset VLAN.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique for implementing a dynamic VLAN (“DVLAN”) arrangement in which SUTs are automatically dynamically connected to an appropriate one of a plurality of VLANs.